


Work Song

by MayQueen517



Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is top notch at making blanket nests, F/F, Gen, Nile is having Some Feelings here, Pre-Slash, Unbeta'd, cross-posted from tumblr, cuddling for warmth, tumblr cuddle meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: ...out of necessity:The power had gone out over an hour ago, the winter storm outside howling and leaving Nile under a blanket, her hoodie, and one of Joe’s giant coats, easily liberated from the hallway closet. Andy’s curled tight on herself, peering over at Nile. The rest of the safe house has been closed off, an attempt to keep as much warmth as possible in the front room.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heart_nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/gifts).



> I took a bunch of cuddle meme prompts and I'm going to store them all here on AO3 because I Do Not Trust Tumblr. 
> 
> This prompt was for 'out of necessity' and my dear heart_nouveau specifically requested a take on it where they both had feelings, so here we are.
> 
> The title is from Hozier's Work Song because it was what was playing when I was typing this up, haha! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can hear you shivering over there,” Andy says sleepily as Nile scoffs. The power had gone out over an hour ago, the winter storm outside howling and leaving Nile under a blanket, her hoodie, and one of Joe’s giant coats, easily liberated from the hallway closet. Andy’s curled tight on herself, peering over at Nile. The rest of the safe house has been closed off, an attempt to keep as much warmth as possible in the front room.

“I don’t know if you noticed but there’s a blizzard outside.”

“Nah, it’s just a storm,” Andy says, pulling herself to her feet. The couch that Nile is on is rickety, sinking in the middle and Nile thinks that it’s the worst piece of furniture she’s ever been on, since the great Christmas Debacle of 2013 at her Uncle’s. Andy pads over, dropping the blanket she’s been curled under on top of Nile.

Nile blinks as Andy pads off, coming back with the comforters from the other beds as she tucks them around Nile without saying another word. Nile’s heart thuds painfully as Andy looks down, inspecting her handiwork. And, like, Nile can’t lie: she is pretty warm now.

“Man, I’m from Chicago; the snow out there is way worse than a ‘storm’,” Nile says, willing her voice to not shake as Andy hums.

“Ask Booker about Russia sometime,” Andy says. Nile doesn’t know how she keeps the bitterness from her tone but Nile admires her all the more for it. Andy nods to herself, lifting the comforters up, letting in a rush of cold air as Nile curses.

“Oh, hush,” Andy says, snugging up to Nile’s back. They barely fit on the couch, but with the sagging middle, there’s just enough room. Thanks to the tilt of the cushions, Nile slots back against Andy tightly with a squeak. Nile freezes as Andy arranges the covers over them both. It’s toasty but Nile thinks that maybe being cold is a small price to pay for her heart to start beating again.

“Don’t tell me to hush,” Nile protests, breathless as her stomach flutters. Andy shifts around, her cold feet tangling with Nile’s just because of their proximity.

“Nile, if you want, I can move.”

“No!” Nile clears her throat, “I mean. Um. I’m good.”

“Oh,” Andy breathes out as Nile slowly relaxes. Andy’s hand touches her arm lightly, as if she’s adjusting Nile’s shirt and Nile touches her hand. She can’t help it. Her skin buzzes with the knowledge that while she’s spent the last six years thinking about getting to hold Andy, this is pretty great too.

“This is nice,” Nile blurts out as Andy laughs breathlessly. Her thumb rubs over Nile’s arm and Nile holds her breath as she tugs on Andy’s hand. Andy’s arm around Nile’s midsection is like a brand, like something sitting on her chest and she feels Andy freeze.

“Is this ok-”

“This _is_ nice,” Andy says quickly. Nile folds her arm on top of Andy’s and this. This is terrifying. They’re cuddling. Not something that Nile would have ever thought she’d get to say.

In silence, the storm outside howls and Nile feels her breathing beginning to lengthen, Andy’s own slow breaths lulling her to complacency as Andy finally tangles their fingers.

“Go to sleep, Nile. We can talk tomorrow,” Andy says as Nile exhales slowly. Andy shifts, pressing her forehead to Nile’s shoulder. Nile, finally warm, lets her excitement give way to contentment and she drifts off, held by Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALWAYS taking prompts and down to chat over on [CactusDragon517](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
